


The Best

by OniTaiji



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniTaiji/pseuds/OniTaiji
Summary: You manage to catch the attention of two of the world's best Counter Strike players, but which one manages to catch your heart?





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a second person thing >_<

You never expected to actually catch his attention with your poster. It was just meant to be something funny that might make it onto the stream of the event or something. All of the signing queues were full by the time you got to them, so you didn't think anyone had even seen it.

But when you checked your phone as you got to your hotel room, you saw retweets from the two best Counter Strike players, 'coldzera' and NiKo', as well as retweets and likes from a lot of other CS personalities, on a photo you had uploaded before the event of yourself holding the poster. You smile to yourself and put your phone down on the desk.

It had been a really great day.

Your phone buzzed yet again and the screen lit up. Instead of a response to your Tweet or a mention, it's a different notification.

You see the name attached and raise an eyebrow. You read it again.

'NiKo has sent you a Direct Message!'

You assume it's a fan account or someone using his name, but when you open it, you see it's real.

'If you're still around, the team would really like to sign the poster. Saw you didn't make the signing earlier.'

You reply that you just got back to your hotel, not too far away from the event. NiKo replies:

'We're about to head out for dinner, but I'll send you the address.' with a short string of emojis after it.

Sure enough, his next message was the location of a Korean BBQ place about halfway between the hotel and the venue.

You check again that this was real. It really was Niko sending you a message and telling you to join FaZe Clan for dinner. Well, not exactly, but you were still about to meet them.


End file.
